Okura Tagawa
Okura Tagawa is the son of Masujiro Tagawa, the 7th Division Captain and he himself is too a Captain, but from the 13th Division. He is considered a prodigy all over Soul Society, especially due to being so young and almost reaching his father's level. He was once his father's Lieutenant, while on the 7th Division. In order for him to get where he is currently, he was under severe, extensive training. Due to his skilled mind, physical capability and influence from his clan, he was chosen as a Captain, being the only Captain that didn't achieve Bankai. He showed to have surpassed that fact and is currently training to master it. Appearance Okura Tagawa is a short boy, with teal hair and blue eyes. He wears glasses, like his father. He dons the standard Captain outfit with a sleeveless'' haori'' that he decided to use because the sleeves were too big for his small arms. He carries his sword around with a loose cord, rather than at the sash of his uniform. He is also seen using a blue cape above his dark blue classy clothes, in a similar manner of Ishida Uryū. Personality He is a rather curious character; while alone, he seems childish, curious, carefree, energetic and cheerful most of the time, but when in battle or in front of important people (other Catains, nobles) he shows a completely different Okura, a polite, calm and aristocratic child that dislikes childish behaviour and concentrates on his goals, someone that distinguishes what's right from what's wrong. He has battle experience and quite the endurance. He known well his abilities and limits. Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: Okura is a smart child, considered by some a prodigy. He is very strategic and likes to keep the battles short. He is very perceptive and has great skills in analyzing the enemy's style of combat and battle patterns. Kidō Master: He seems to have an acquaintance with Kidō. He was seen using 80's level Kidō without incantation. He also was seen using unnamed techniques, mostly barriers. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Okura, as the Captain of the 7th Division, excels in swordsmanship. He has shown himself to be capable fighter that is on par with captain-level fighters, such as the 8th Espada of Kaguro's army of Arrancar. His hardest obstacle is his size: due to his size it is harder to wield his Zanpakutō. Enhanced Endurance: He seems to hold on in a battle for a very long time. This comes from him having to train with his father a very hard training. Great Spiritual Power: Being a Captain, Okura has big amounts of spiritual pressure, surpassing the average for his age. Shunpo: His capability with Shunpo is good. He was able to keep up with very strong enemies and surprise them too. Zanpakutō Ineko '(稲子, ''Cricket): It's a wakizashi ''with a yellow handle and green sheath. The ''tsuba is shaped like a stylized H. It has a loose cord around the sheath, from which he grabs it. *'''Shikai: Its release command it's "Break the silence" (静寂を破る, Shijima o yaburu). In this form, Ineko doesn't suffer any physical changes. :Shikai's Special Ability: In this state, Ineko vibrates and produces the sound of crickets. All objects in a certain area feel the vibration and react differently. For example, flowers can bloom, rocks can fall and birds can sing. He states the sound of the crickets is something fascinating and it can dominate the state of mind of everything. He uses this strategically (e.g. if he puts someone under a hill, he can make the rocks fall.). : *'Bankai:' Not yet achieved... Zanpakutō Spirit His Zanpakutō's spiritual form reveals itself as a brown, scary-looking male scarecrow. It has black, spiky hair, under an emerald hat with two golden bells on the ends. He dons a red, patched buttoned shirt with a bag, tied in by a belt. His thin legs have worn brown leggings, with a patch in his right knee. Under it, he wears red and white striped socks and brown shoes. He also dons gloves. He is seen carrying a candle with glowing crickets. He does not use a sword, the candle itself is a weapon. He can also release the crickets and use them as cutting projectiles. In terms of personality, Ineko is a somehow crazy and quirky "man", with strange habits. He talks in a high-pitched voice, laughing hysterically. He always has a creepy smile on his face and denies sadness, as he stated. His favourite food are bittersweet pumpkin seeds, somewhat resembling the Halloween themed look and personality. He keeps some on his bag, which he wears around his waist. He dislikes his owner, stating that he "is immature and does not know how to take full advantage" of his powers. He later revealed himself as being a maniac spirit that betrayed his owner, escaped and turned out to be the main antagonist of my upcoming fanon series "Bleach: Chirping Bonds". Powers and Abilities Immense Speed: He showed to be one of the fastest spirits ever seen. He teleports faster than a cricket's wings vibrating. Enhanced Endurance: Probably his most remarkable traits, Ineko can sew himself, being a scarecrow. He showed this when Okura cut his face and it regenerated automatically. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō differs from his owner's. Instead of the regular sword, Ineko uses his candle filled with crickets. They are used as projectiles that can cut through the opponent, or as bombs. It is unknown if this difference is due because of Okura's inexperience with Shik *'Shikai:' Its release command it's "Break the silence" (静寂を破る, Shijima o yaburu). :Shikai's Special Ability: In this state, Ineko's crickets vibrate and produce a sound. All objects in a certain area feel the vibration and react differently. For example, flowers can bloom, rocks can fall and birds can sing. He uses this strategically (e.g. if he puts someone under a hill, he can make the rocks fall). :*'Mind Control:' Unknown to Okura, Ineko is able to control the mind of others. After he betrayed the Shinigami, Ineko gathered followers to kill the Shinigami, using this technique. Trivia *Ineko is voiced by the seiyu Kōzō Shioya, who voiced Majin Buu in the ''Dragon Ball Z ''series. Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:13th Division